1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pipette sampler and related apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The use of various sized and shaped pipettes for withdrawing a liquid sample from a container so as to measure the same and transfer it to a second container is well recognized in the prior art. One problem with such pipettes is that in order to measure and transfer a given quantity of liquid, a great deal of care must be exercised in order to insure accuracy. While this prior art method is satisfactory, in terms of accuracy, it is very time consuming. Recent advances in the microbiological, immunological and other medical laboratory research have made such approach outmoded. This is because such devices may require the container with the liquid to be measured and transferred to be opened to the atmosphere each time the pipette is filled. In many procedures, continued and repeated exposure to the atmosphere can lead to poor results. Further, today mass sampling and testing is done. If individual samples had to be taken, even if there were no adverse consequences, the time factor using this old method would slow research to a snail's pace.
The prior art has recognized this problem, and has come up with a number off different devices which are alleged solutions. These devices are adapted to be used with multi-well trays, with a liquid sample in each well or in a tube disposed in each well. More recent devices are adapted to simultaneously withdraw a relatively large number of samples from the individual tubes or wells which contain the sample. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,438; 4,158,035; 3,261,208; and 3,568,735. A review of these patents will illustrate that while a solution is provided to the transfer of fluid from multi-well laboratory trays such as are now used extensively in microbiological and immunological laboratory work, they are relatively complex, and thus expensive.
The device and apparatus of the present invention overcomes many problems associated with the prior art in a straightforward manner and without undue complexity or expense.